


Kiss With A Fist

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Tony Stark, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Grey Tony Stark? is that a thing?, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Tony had expected a booming sex life with this new, different version of Steve. It was not at all what Tony had been used to, and it wasn’t the Steve he’d grown to love. Still, this body held a certain… attraction for him, more than he could could explain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Sapphic_Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Futurist/pseuds/Sapphic_Futurist) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Okay I am physically unable to write anything that isn’t at least half fluff, but for you, I will try. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings for body modification and non-consensual sex, a lot of it.

Tony was never around to supervise cleanup after the Avengers’ battles. The minute the last enemy was killed, that peace was restored and people were able to come safely outside, Tony turned on his thrusters and was on his way back to Stark Tower.

Today, for once, Tony was hanging around the battle scene, but not because of any desire to help. He and the other Avengers were frantically digging around in the rubble for any sign of their lost teammate and leader. Steve wouldn’t be Captain America if he didn’t try to do something heroic and end up almost killing himself every mission.

“Last I saw, he got hit with a ray of… something, and then he fell behind the building,” said Clint, “The building collapsed then, and none of us could get him out.”

“You should have fucking tried harder,” growled Tony, his heart thumping. Even a supersoldier couldn’t survive a hit to the head, or a falling beam through a vital organ, or any of the million other things that could happen to someone stuck under the rubble of a collapsed building.

“Wait,” said Thor, pausing with his hammer in the air, “I see a bit of his shield!”

No one else could see anything, but trusting Thor, they began to pull away at the rocks and rubble until, finally, the red, blue and white vibranium shield came into view. Steve was curled into a ball underneath it, which the others could only tell because a single blue boot peeked out of the side.

Slowly, gently, Natasha reached her petite hand to lift the shield away. None of the Avengers were prepared for the sight that greeted them below it.

“How do you just… lose the serum?” Tony thundered, storming up and down the medical bay. The doctors had left after several hours of running tests and experiments, and they would take a while to return with the results. “What the fuck is Loki up to?”

“I am not sure,” said Thor from where he was seated next to Steve’s bed. “It might be one of my brother’s usual jokes, but I do not believe it is anything more sinister.”

“Tell him to try living in this body then,” mumbled Steve, and Tony turned to look at him, really take him in, as he’d done several times in the last few hours.

Steve’s face was almost blessedly the same, just thinner and more sickly-looking. It was his body that had changed the most, which made Tony, when caught off guard, wonder if someone had switched his boyfriend with a poorly-Photoshopped clone. Where Steve used to have biceps on top of triceps were now two skinny, weak arms that looked like they could barely lift a coffee mug, let alone the shield. Steve’s shirtless body, which used to be a wonderland of pecs and abs that Tony would gladly spend days playing with, was now a bag of skin and bone — literally, since Steve’s ribs were very visible through his pale skin.

It was not at all what Tony had been used to, and it wasn’t the Steve he’d grown to love. Still, this body held a certain… attraction for him as well.

“Can we turn me back?” asked Steve, and this time, Thor took longer to respond.

“I believe so,” he said thoughtfully, “but it may not be easy. My brother is not easily found when he wishes to hide himself, and some forms of magic, especially the ones that involve such a large change, cannot be fully reversed.”

“So you’re saying I’m gonna be stuck like this forever?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, you’re a great friend to have at your sickbed, Thor, that’s for sure.” Thor beamed, apparently mistaking Steve’s sarcasm for a genuine compliment, and Tony suddenly remembered why he’d fallen for the man in the first place.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” asked Tony, a week later. They were alone together for the first time since the battle, the doctors having finally released Steve when they agreed that there was nothing more that they could do to help him.

“I’m fine, Tony just hurry up and fuck me already,” grumbled Steve. “Nothing hurts, I feel great, and I am very prepared, so if you don’t mind…” He wiggled his butt suggestively.

Taking the hint, Tony leaned over Steve, kissing him gently. He started off slow, not wanting to exhaust Steve’s body too much, but a couple of minutes in, he’d started to thrust harder and harder, the thrill of having sex with a new body for the first time in a few years making it all the more exciting. Clenching his hands in Steve’s hair and using it as leverage, he drove himself harder, working on Steve’s body at the same time. This wasn’t as intense as their usual routine, but Tony couldn’t pretend that the sight of Steve skinny and defenseless under him didn’t turn him on a little bit.

“Fuck, Tony,” grunted Steve, from where his face was smushed into a pillow, “Tony!”

Tony kept going, blind to anything and anyone except his own pleasure. He thrusted harshly into Steve, but paused as he felt a stinging pain on his leg. He looked down to see Steve’s hand clutching at it, his nails digging into Tony’s skin, and Tony pulled his hand away immediately. Steve pulled his head away from the pillow, gasping for air.

“Tony,” he mumbled between gasps, “Inhaler.”

Tony had never had a boner be so confused before. 

When Steve had finally got his breathing in order, Tony brought him a cup of cold water and a quick handjob, trying to take the edge off.

“It’s okay, honey,” he said, petting Steve’s hair as Steve curled sadly into Tony’s chest, tired and exhausted from his orgasm and the asthma attack. “We just gotta be more careful.”

“I can’t belive this stupid body doesn’t even let me have sex,” grumbled Steve, “And I’m sorry you couldn’t finish, Tony.”

“I don’t have to have an orgasm to enjoy this,” said Tony, flipping them over so that Steve was now on the bottom. He peppered kisses all the way down Steve’s body, making sure to pause and explore all the new spots he hadn’t known before, spending an inordinate amount of time on Steve’s now-nonexistent pecs. He bit at his nipples maybe a little more harshly than usual, enjoying the pained gasp that Steve let out at that.

Maybe they couldn’t have sex the normal way, but that didn’t mean Tony wasn’t going to enjoy every bit of Steve’s new body.

Still, if Tony had expected a booming sex life with this new, more attractive version of Steve, he was sadly mistaken. Not only could this Steve not finish a single round of sex withour having an asthma attack, it was also getting harder for him to maintain an erection for very long. He was soon becoming less and less interested in sex, something Tony had never thought he’d say about Steve “I can go ten rounds and still have enough energy to make us dinner” Rogers. Where their nights used to be slow, excitement-filled nights of passion, Tony now had to practically beg Steve to give him so much as a blowjob.

“Not tonight, Tony,” Steve grumbled, flopping onto a pillow a couple of weeks later. “I’m not in the mood.”

Tony tried not to get frustrated. He’d been horny all day, staring at Steve in his oversized shirts and baggy jeans that somehow made him look sexier than when they were skin-tight. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I lost the serum, that’s what’s wrong!’ Steve exploded, glaring at Tony. “I’m tired all day, I can barely climb up the stairs without triggering an asthma attack, I hate this body, and now I don’t know if I can even…” He broke off, coughing. “Tony, I just… don’t want to, okay?”

And Tony sympathized with Steve, he really and truly did, but… he was also a man with needs. And even seeing Steve in this state, broken and small and tired, well… he was still the hottest man in the world to Tony.

“You wouldn’t have to do any work, I promise,” he said, almost pleading as he rubbed a hand up and down Steve’s bare leg. “I won’t take long, and I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Steve didn’t say anything, but Tony took his little grunt into the pillow to be a yes, and quickly stripped down to his underwear. The fact that Steve couldn’t stay aroused long enough to orgasm was in no way Tony’s fault.

That became a nightly routine; Steve refusing to have sex and Tony coercing him into it. Tony felt bad, sure, but it wasn’t like Steve wasn’t getting anything out of the deal. Tony was a perfect gentleman and always made sure to stimulate Steve as much as he possibly could. Even if Steve didn’t get a chance to come by the end of the night, well… that was his body’s fault. Not Tony’s.

“You can’t bench me! I’m your Captain!” yelled Steve, and the Avengers, including Tony, had to try their best to hold in their giggles. The sight of their tiny, scrawny captain yelling at Nick Fury and asking to lead the team was almost hilarious.

“We are not risking another hit on you, Captain, and especially not in your weakened state,” said Fury calmly. “How would it look to our enemies if Captain America, who already looks like he’s in the body of a child, pauses mid-battle to use an inhaler?”

Steve scowled, and Tony figured he’d better come to the rescue. “Steve, honey,” he started gently, “We both know you aren’t fit enough for this mission.”

“You didn’t seem to think that when you were fucking me six ways to Sunday!” Steve glared at him, a manic glint in his eyes. “If I’m fit enough to have sex with you, I’m fit enough to go on a mission.”

Tony could have come up with a million arguments to refute that, but he knew Steve well enough by now that he’d accepted there were times when you couldn’t cross him. He glanced at Fury, shrugging apologetically.

“Well, I tried.”

“Fine!” Fury exclaimed, rolling his eyes in what may have been the most blatant show of emotion Tony had ever seen the man display. “You can go, Captain Rogers, and I cannot wait to say “I told you so” when you get hurt in some way.”

And Fury was right, of course. Steve got hit by a falling car; something he could easily have been able to block when he was in his post-serum body, but couldn't now. He collapsed like a house of cards, falling over onto himself, the shield clattering onto the ground beside him with a terrifying finality.

They couldn’t get to him fast enough. When Cap was big, they usually only looked for him after the battle, because the serum did a great job of keeping him alive, but now? Every second counted.

Tony shot his repulsors at random as he carried Steve in his arms, flying at practically the speed of light to get back to the Tower. Steve weighed no more than a sack of potatoes, and was just as limp, head flopping side to side as Tony flew him back.

The one benefit of having lost the serum was that Steve could now use regular human painkillers, which Tony frantically yelled at the doctors as he was dragged away.

“Calm down, Tony,” said Bruce, wrapping a still–pale green arm around his friend. “He’ll be okay. He may have had health risks in the 40’s, but… modern medicine, right?”

“Right.” Tony couldn’t help the pacing though, walking around outside the operating room like he’d downed a gallon of coffee.

“How long is this taking?” he exploded, after about five hours of pacing. He was still in the undersuit he wore with the armour, and he’d categorically refused to leave to go change. “What the fuck am I paying these doctors for if they can’t even fix Steve up?”

“Tony, he’s lucky he’s alive at all,” said Natasha fiercely, but with a note of softness in her voice. “I was sure, when he hit the ground, that, well…” She fell silent, apparently unwilling to finish the thought, and Tony resumed his pacing again.

It was another couple of hours before anyone exited the operating room, and Tony pounced on the doctor, hungry for news.

“He’s okay, Mr. Stark,” she said calmly, looking at the Avengers assembled around her. “He had several broken bones and a severe case of internal bleeding, along with his other health complications, but he’s stable for now.”

Tony almost collapsed with the relief he felt, the tears he’d been holding back for hours, now threatening to surface. He wiped at his face angrily. “Can we see him?”

“Not all at once,” she said, “I’d recommend one person at a time.”

“If I go in, I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” Tony said, glaring at the others, “so if you want to see him, you have two minutes. Total.”

They looked at each other and, as if by mutual consensus, trooped out of the door, patting Tony on the back and muttering quick well-wishes for Steve. Tony didn’t even wait for them to leave before he hurtled inside, cradling Steve’s hand in his own.

“Tony?” mumbled Steve weakly, and Tony pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” smiled the nurse. “Don’t over-excite him Mr. Stark; I’ve never seen a patient with worse blood pressure than his.” Tony paid no attention to her, stroking Steve’s hair as the nurse left, shutting the door behind her.

“Did we win?”

“We did, but Fury’s not very happy with you,” sighed Tony. “He’s sent you about twenty ‘I told you so’ messages.”

“That’s it? I was expecting worse.”

“He probably said worse, but I turned your phone off.”

Steve giggled weakly at that, and the couple fell into a companionable silence, Tony tracing every bruise and bump and stitch on Steve’s body with his fingertips. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to a scratch on Steve’s forehead

“You’re still the most beautiful person I know,” he whispered into his ear, “Even without the serum, even with all these bruises, I still want to carry you to bed and fuck you ‘til we’re both tired out.” Steve stiffened under him, probably from the pain, and Tony continued caressing him softly. Anything for his Steve.

“Would that make you feel better? If I gave you a blowjob?”

“Tony, no, please, I can’t—”

“Shh, shh, honey. You’ve given me enough post-injury blowjobs by now that I know exactly how to make you feel better.” 

Steve was still a little sweaty and grimy from the mission, but that was all for the better as far as Tony was concerned. He sucked Steve into his mouth, his hands going downward to loosen Steve up. Above him, he could hear quiet whimpers and cries, and he felt a little thrill of pleasure that he’d managed to get Steve to react this way.

“You feeling better, honey?” he asked, pushing his fingers harder and inserting a third one. Steve didn’t reply, but his long, drawn-out cry was enough of a response for Tony. He sat up and spit on his palm, slicking himself up. “I wish I’d brought lube, but this’ll have to do.”

He shoved himself quickly and erratically into Steve, trying to maximize his pleasure so they could be done before a nurse or doctor came in. Steve’s cries of pleasure increased, even though he hadn’t gotten hard at all, and Tony thrust even harder at the one point he knew would drive Steve crazy. He continued thrusting inside of Steve even as he reached his peak, enjoying the oversensitivity.

Pulling out, Tony quickly wiped Steve up and then slipped into the bed beside him. He pulled Steve into his arms, cuddling him until he fell asleep. He noticed how stiff and uncomfortable Steve was in his arms, and made a mental note to tell the doctors to up his dose of painkillers.

Tony needed to keep Steve around, after all, if he wanted to keep having such wonderfully amazing, mind-blowing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is barely even half of what you said you liked, but I had to stop it here before it grew into a full-blown series xD Thank you for everything, and I hope you enjoy my first pathetic attempt at a dark fic.


End file.
